La Ultima Pagina del Diario de un Amor
by Miko Katsumi
Summary: [[AU.]]Es el ultimo capitulo del diario de Sakura, quien por fin ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, pero cuenta todos los problemas por los que paso antes de llegar a tal felicidad..SS....Disfrútenlo!..
1. Chapter 1

La Ultima Pagina del Diario de un Amor

Por: Miko Katsumi

Miko Katsumi 

Pues estoy escribiendo mi primer fic de CCS, aunque es un universo alterno, esta MUUUY lindo. Se me ocurrió un día que estaba castigada por la capitana (mi mama XD), y me quito mi computadora, televisión, celular, y walkman, creí que moriría pero vinieron unas musas a mi rescate y escribí esto, Muchas gracias a quien lo quiera leer, y les agradeceré aun mas si me dejan un review, aunque sea chiquitito.

Disclaimer

Card Captor Sakura y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen y todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a las grandes e increíbles CLAMP.

Summary: AU.Es el ultimo capitulo del diario de Sakura, quien por fin ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, pero cuenta todos los problemas por los que paso antes de llegar a tal felicidad.

Capitulo 1—Mi Niñez

--------------------------------------------

_Son enormes mis ganas de decir_

_En un segundo lo que siento_

_Mayor es la fuerza que me impide admitir_

_El dolor que al callar me provoco_

Hola Sra. Libretita:

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y curso el 3er Grado de Secundaria, tengo 14 años, aunque estoy pronto de cumplir 15, este será la ultima vez que le escriba ya que por fin estoy completamente feliz, y siento que tengo a ese alguien especial, prometo que volveré a escribirle algún día, pero eso no será pronto, y por ahora mi único interés es contarle toda la historia de mi verdadero amor.

En estos momentos estoy..Escribiendo en mi sala, estoy algo decaída, ya que yo quería salir con Shao y este no me ha llamado, Shao es mi novio aunque supongo que usted ya lo sabe por lo que le he escrito en otras ocasiones, yo lo quiero muchísimo pero pareciera que nadie esta de acuerdo con ello, mis papas saben que tengo novio, pero mi mama, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, cada vez que peleó con ella, lo que le cuento sobre Shao sale a relucir, usándolo automáticamente en mi contra, otras de las cosas que me enoja es que mi mama a veces lo critica mucho, a veces me pregunto: "¿Es que acaso no entienden que yo tengo sentimientos hacia él y no solo es un pasatiempo para divertirme a causa de mis hormonas?

Me da igual sus defectos y problemas, cuando estoy con el no me importa su familia, defectos, o situación económica, que no es muy diferente a la mía, y el se siente igual conmigo, o al menos eso espero, pero nadie entiende eso, y me lleva a la pregunta: "¿Ellos nunca han estado enamorados?", Yo si lo estoy, y es lo más maravilloso que me he sucedido. Mi papá es una persona maravillosa, su nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, él respecto a mi novio dice apoyarme, pero no le agrada la idea, aunque no me lo diga, nada me alegraría mas que mi papá lo aceptara como mi novio, para poder platicar con el de eso, eso me haría muy feliz.

Sra. Libretita , disfruto mucho hablando con usted, por que aunque eso no se lo pueda contar a nadie, su "comprensión" de usted es realmente admirable, Shao es mi amigo de la infancia, siempre ha sido así

Flash back 

Están el Sr. Hien Li, y su esposa Yelan Li, con su hijo en brazos, esperando a la familia Kinomoto que venia llegando igualmente con su hija pequeña en brazos, cada fin de semana sé reunían en el deportivo Seijuu, para jugar tenis, Fujitaka y Hien trabajaban en la misma empresa y así es como se llevaban tan bien las dos familias, la diferencia es que este fin de semana, conocerían a sus respectivos hijos mas pequeños, ya que la familia Li ya tenia otras tres hijas, Fu Tie, Xie Fa y Fan Ren, mientras que Sakura era la primogénita de la familia Kinomoto.

-"Buenos Días"-Saludaron con animo los Kinomoto- "Ella es Sakura nuestra pequeña, tiene apenas 10 meses de nacida"- Mostrando a una pequeña niña de deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas y brillante cabello castaño.

"Buen día Fujitaka, Nadeshiko"-Respondió con cortesía Hien- "Él es nuestro primer varón, Shaoran, el ya tiene 1 año y 2 meses" –Menciono presentándoles al pequeño de ojos miel y castaños cabellos revueltos.

F/Flashback 

A partir de ese día, nosotros nos veíamos cada semana, en su casa, en mi casa, en el deportivo, nunca fuimos tan unidos como mejores amigos, no nos contábamos cosas intimas, ni tampoco salíamos a pasear si no era por nuestros padres, tal vez en parte eso fue lo que ayudo a que fuéramos novios. Años después él tuvo a su hermana pequeña, Fei Mei, que nació en la misma época que mi pequeño hermano Touya, actualmente sus hermanas mayores, ya están casadas y viviendo con sus maridos.

Espero que les haya gustado, es apenas una introducción, pero con esto se harán a la idea de cómo va a ser el fic mas o menos, Si les Gusto Dejen Reviews¡¡¡¡¡- wiiii -

Quiero dar Especiales Gracias A Mary Camui quien me ayudo a juzgar toda la historia cuando yo estaba perdida jeje .U y También a Harry Martín, que me apoyo mucho durante la historia.

Miko Katsumi 

CUÍDENSE MUXO! DEJEN REVIEW!

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...ósea muy pronto jeje

PD: El poema del principio es un fragmento de un poema escrito por mi llamado "desaparecer, apareciendo", espero les guste.


	2. Mi Shaoran Li

La Ultima Pagina del Diario de un Amor

Por: Miko Katsumi

Miko Katsumi

WoOW pss, vengo con la continuación de el fic, espero que a los que lo hayan leído les haya gustado, cuando vi que tenia reviews estuve saltando de emoción por mi casa como...por...media hora jaja, me alegra mucho que me apoyen, y estén seguros de que la historia continua, no pienso dejarlos en suspenso XD, lean este quedo lindo jaja.

Disclaimer

Card Captor Sakura y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen y todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a las grandes e increíbles CLAMP.

Summary: AU Es el ultimo capitulo del diario de Sakura, quien por fin ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, pero cuenta todos los problemas por los que paso antes de llegar a tal felicidad.

Capitulo 1—Mi Shaoran Li

--------------------------------------------

_Que la luz del sol es mas deslumbrante _

_Es la luz de tus ojos sale despedida._

_La cual hace mas abundante_

_La sonrisa que en mi cara sigue extendida._

Sra. Libretita:

A Shaoran y a mí, nos metieron casi a todas nuestras clases extraescolares juntos, natación, doctrina, y hasta cursos de veranos, él iba a todas las fiestas, mías y de mi hermano, y salíamos mucho juntos, en especial al parque.

> > > > > > Flash back > > > > > >

Se le ve a un par de niños jugando felices en los juegos de un parque, una niña de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, con un chico de ojos miel, de cabellos revueltos, ambos de aproximadamente 5 años.

-"Vamos Shao"-Le suplicaba la pequeña Sakura a Shaoran arrastrándolo a los juegos-"Por Favor"

-"Ash, Esta bien, vamos"- Le respondió Shaoran no muy de acuerdo.

-"¿Podemos subir al balancín?"-Le pidió Sakura con ojos suplicantes a Shaoran-"¿Por favor?"

-"!No eso sí que no¡"-Respondió asustado Shaoran, ya sabia lo que venia, ella lo hacia siempre era inevitable, pero al ver aquella cara de suplica de la pequeña no pudo hacer menos que...- "Esta bien, pero solo una vez"-Aclaro con una voz de resignación.

Cada niño subió a un extremo, subían y bajaban como comúnmente en ese juego, hasta que sakura aprovecho su estancia de Shaoran arriba, para poner fuerza y retenerlo arriba por un muy buen tiempo, sabiendo ella el excesivo miedo que le tenia Shaoran a las alturas.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaa!"-Grito con desesperación Shaoran sabiendo que siempre esa iba a ser la única forma de librarse de quedarse arriba por causa de sakura.

> > > > > > F/Flashback > > > > > >

Ahora que lo pienso, aun le tiene miedo a las alturas, incluso vértigo, me pregunto si yo le cause ese miedo, ha de ser que si, tomando en cuenta él numero de veces que se lo hice.

A mí él me ha gustado desde...Siempre, creo, cuando menos recuerdo que él me gustaba desde los 6 años, recuerdo que hice lo que fuera con tal de que el se fijara en mi, pero el solo tenia ojos para los videojuegos, la televisión, y las computadoras, como cualquier niño de su edad, y eh de ahí que a mi me empezaran a gustar las computadoras, y empezara a saber cosas básicas sobre los videojuegos, con tal de estar mas en su mundo y el se sintiera mas a gusto conmigo, pero aun así el nunca se fijo en mi como a mi me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, eso me hacia caer en tristezas , tras tristezas aun a muy corta edad.

De ahí paso el tiempo, unos cuantos años, y comencé a notar que a el le empezaron a atraer las chicas que los rodeaban, como empezaban a haber ciertos sonrojos cuando hablaba con las chicas, como de repente se volvía algo tímido, yo en lo personal estaba muy emocionada pensando que ser una de las chicas que le rodeaba en cualquier momento yo le comenzaría a gusta, pero nunca sucedió, aun con mis vanos esfuerzos de ser su amiga según yo mas cercana, e interesarme en lo que a el le gustaba, nunca fue lo suficiente, yo simplemente me resigne, y con toda la decepción del mundo, y el sabor de la derrota en la boca, trate de interesarme por otros chicos, d mi escuela , de mis clases, mis vecinos, Quien fuera con tal de dejar de sentir ese desgarrador dolor en mi pecho de un gran amor, jamás correspondido, los había grandes, chicos, feos y guapos, y trate de interesarme en ellos, pero ninguno de ellos era mi Shao, ninguno de ellos era el chico que estaba conmigo en mi infancia, el chico con el que pase mas tiempo que con mis propios padres, el chico que mantenía en los balancines hasta que le gritara a su papá, ninguno de ellos era mi Shaoran Li.

------------------

Miko Katsumi

Si me preguntan me gusta muchísimo el ultimo parrafo, jaja, pues eh ahí otro pedazo de historia, para los que dudaban que yo la continuara, y pues llendo a los reviews, fueron 3 hermosos y bellísimos reviews, que aprecio con mi vida jaja.

Mary Camui: Ninia, gracias por tu review! que bueno que te guste, espero que en verdad si sea así como dices, que se transmitan los sentimientos y palabras, es mi mayor objetivo, en este fic, aquí esta el otro capitulo, y pues el poema, es el resultado de enamorarse jaja. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos pronto, BYE!

Harry Martín: Pues muchas gracias por el review, sabes q si la iba a poner, ya lo había dicho jaja, y pues que te puedo decir al respecto, no colaboraste del todo, jajaja, sabes que no es cierto, pero tienes que aceptarlo mi historia esta 110 wapa XD (N/A: Chiste Local jajaja)y por cierto te tendré que ayudar con como poner reviews jaja. T cuidas muxio, nos vemos pronto, mejórate pronto!.

CarmillaKarnstein: Gracias por el review, pues que bueno que te parezca que tiene futuro jaja, puedes estar segura de que la prosigo, es mi sueño en la vida ...o algo asi...¬¬, y pues lo del carácter de Nadeshiko, hay muchos personajes a los que les medio cambie su carácter, mi miedo es que no les guste, pero ya ustedes me diran poco a poco que les parece, y el pedacito de poema como le digo a Mary, es el simple producto de enamorarse jaja. Cuidate muxo, besos, Nos vemos pronto!

Gracias por los 3 reviews para mi es un gran apoyo, y me hacen sentir muy bien, gracias, espero que estos tres sigan, y no se desvíen de su camino en la vida XD jaja no es cierto payaseo, solo que no dejen de dejar reviews y que se le sume mas gente a la que le guste, muxos besos gente wapa. BYE, hasta la proxima

PD: El poema del principio es otro fragmento del poema del capitulo anterior, "desaparecer, apareciendo" por su servidora , espero les haya gustado.


	3. Mi novio

Notas de Miko Katsumi:

Aquí esta el 3 capitulo, espero que les este gustando, ahora estoy en otra ciudad, pero ni tormentas, o traslados podran evitar que yo los suba, estoy subiendolos cada dos dias para pedir disculpas por la extensión de capitulo.

Le he puesto nombres a mis 2 musas xD, ya que ahora en vez de ayudarme a escribir, me están complicando mucho la vida, criticando todo lo que escribo. Ellas son Sika y Saki es confuso lo se, pero necesito reconocerlas. Jajaja.

Disclaimer

Card Captor Sakura y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen y todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a las grandes e increíbles CLAMP.

Summary: AU.Es el ultimo capitulo del diario de Sakura, quien por fin ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, pero cuenta todos los problemas por los que paso antes de llegar a tal felicidad.

Capitulo 3—Mi "novio"

--------------------------------------

_Antes de gozar la dicha de conocerte _

_Definitivamente, otra persona fui_

_Mas que a mi vida he de quererte_

_Pues esta no tendría sentido sin ti _

Pasaron 6 años aproximadamente, los dos teníamos 12 años, por fin entramos a la misma secundaria, a la secundaria Fukai Mori, me sentía muy feliz, por fin mas cerca que jamás de el, por fin iba también compartir con el momentos que no estuve con el antes, y en efecto, eso nos unió mas que nunca cuando nos veíamos los fines de semana, nuestras platicas se volvieron mas amenas, y con mas cosas en común, claro que con la secundaria, igual llegaron nuevos amoríos, y también con ello, celos y desilusiones, En verano, nuestros padres nos metieron nuevamente a un curso de verano de la empresa de nuestros padres, en el deportivo Seijuu, y en el se nos presento una chica, y se presento como Matsumoto Mei Ling.

Nos volvimos un trío inseparable, ella y la que en ese momento en la escuela era mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, y claro yo. Así paso el verano, pero a mediados de este Mei Ling ya se había creado una gran confianza con Shaoran y viceversa, y empezó a bromear con que era su prometida y decírselo a todo mundo, para ella era una broma, para el también, para nuestros compañeros y hasta para nuestros padres, a los ojos de todos era una broma.

Flash back

Estaba un grupo de 4 chicos en el deportivo esperando por sus padres para que llegaran por ellos, eran Mei Ling, Tomoyo, Sakura, y Shaoran, cuando de repente observaron acercarse a los padres de Li.

"Buen día Sr. Y Sra. Li"-Saludaron todos con entusiasmo excepto Shaoran.

"Buen día madre, padre"-Saludo con respeto Shaoran a sus padres-"Ella es Mei Ling Matsumoto, una chica nueva en el curso de quien nos hemos hecho muy amigos"- Dijo guiándolos hasta la chica de ojos rojizos y cabello azabache.

"Mucho Gusto Mei Ling es un placer conocerte"-Saludaron después de la presentación

"Mucho gusto Sr. Y Sra. Li, es un placer conocer a los padres de mi futuro esposo, ya que han de saber que soy su prometida, aunque solo espero que él me lo pida"-Dijo riéndose con animo Mei Ling.

"Bueno pues Srta. Matsumoto , es también un gusto ya conocer a la futura pretendiente de nuestro hijo"- Dijeron también riéndose con gusto los padres Shaoran- "Es bueno saber que nuestro hijo ya socializa con otras chicas que no son Sakura"

F/Flashback

Después de eso me empezaron a dar muchos celos, en especial cuando empecé a notar que el se sonrojaba ante los múltiples comentarios amorosos y el enamoramiento de Mei Ling, empezó a llevarse muy bien con Shaoran, y yo en esos momentos pase de los celos a la tristeza de saber que todo lo que yo había tardado 12 años en lograr, ser una amiga tan unida con él, ella lo había logrado en 1 mes y lo peor, a el le agradaba mucho ella, el mismo me lo había dicho.

Mei Ling no lo veía de esta forma al contrario ella consideraba y me decía a mí que nosotros dos hasta deberíamos ser novios, y Tomoyo la apoyaba después de ese verano, nos distanciamos enormemente con Mei, ya que ella no iba en la misma escuela que nosotros, y paso un año en el que yo me la pase mucho insistiéndole a Shaoran que me dijera quien le gustaba, pero el nunca me lo quiso decir, luego por fin lego nuevamente el verano, en el que nuevamente íbamos a juntarnos con Mei Ling, ese fue el año con mas emociones que eh tenido en mi vida.

Yo desde un poco antes de que comenzara el verano me había empezado a contactar con un chico que vivía en Kyoto, que me habían presentado unas amigas, era un lindo chico, su nombre era Shintaro, y este termino pidiéndome que sea su novia pero como había una gran distancia él me había pedido que lo fuera a visitar , y yo prometí hacerlo a fin del verano, estaba muy ilusionada , era mi primer novio, lo primero que hice fue ir con Shaoran y contarle de todas esas nuevas emociones que tenia, el me dijo que era demasiado peligroso, y no debería haber confiado en el, pero para , mi mala suerte yo estaba cegada y sentía haberme enamorado.

Miko Katsumi

Bueno se que me querran cortar en pedacitos, poner limon y hervirme en aceite, pero todo tiene solucion, recuerden que es un fic SS, y que esta hablando en pasado bueno se va a poner muy bonito, es lo unico que les dire, y ahora a los reviews, que esta vez tristemente solo pudieron ser 2, esperaba pasar los del anterior, pero no se puede todo en la vida jaja.

Mary Camui: Gracias por tu review! Y por tu constante apoyo espero que te siga gustando, y lo sigas viendo, realmente aprecio mucho que veas el fic, besos wapa, t cuidas BYE

Harry Martin: Gracias por el review, si ya lo subi wooow, jaja, el siguientecapitulo lo tratare de subir martes, dia de los enamorados jaja, t cuidas niño, besos, BYE

PD: El poema del principio es el 3er fragmento del poema escrito Por su servidora llamado "desaparecer, apareciendo", espero les guste.


	4. Decepcion y Confesion

Notas de Miko Katsumi:

Aquí esta el 4to capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, es el inicio del clímax de la historia jajaja, mucho lindo. Tendré que pedirles miles y miles de disculpas, en verdad lo siento mucho, sé que les dije que actualizaría cada dos días, pero ya estoy en exámenes, mañana presento ingles, ...-.- moriré, aun así, con un día de atraso aquí esta él z cuarto capitulo

Disclaimer

Card Captor Sakura y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen y todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a las grandes e increíbles CLAMP.

Summary: AU. Es él ultimo capitulo del diario de Sakura, quien por fin ha encontrado a su verdadero amor, pero cuenta todos los problemas por los que paso antes de llegar a tal felicidad.

Ultimo capitulo:

----------------------

Yo desde un poco antes de que comenzara el verano me había empezado a contactar con un chico que vivía en Kyoto, que me habían presentado unas amigas, era un lindo chico, su nombre era Shintaro, y este termino pidiéndome que sea su novia pero como había una gran distancia él me había pedido que lo fuera a visitar , y yo prometí hacerlo a fin del verano, estaba muy ilusionada , era mi primer novio, lo primero que hice fue ir con Shaoran y contarle de todas esas nuevas emociones que tenia, el me dijo que era demasiado peligroso, y no debería haber confiado en el, pero para , mi mala suerte yo estaba cegada y sentía haberme enamorado.

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 4 – Decepción y Confesión 

_------------------------------------------_

_Hoy quiero verte, mas que nunca antes_

_Quiero sentirte, saber si me quieres_

_No me importa si susurras,_

Con oír tu voz es suficiente 

Pero eso mismo me hizo sentir miserable, y así como le había prometido, fui a Kyoto a visitarlo pero lo hice antes de lo previsto, para darle una sorpresa, quería que el se alegrara mucho de verme, y me encamine a Kyoto, desafortunadamente lo encontré muy cómodo besándose con una chica muy guapa, obviamente el no esperaba mi visita y se ha de haber sorprendido al verme, luego me entere que ella se había embarazado de el y llevaban mas de un año juntos.

Yo no lo podía creer, estaba consternada, volví con Shao y no hice mas que llorar y llorar y llorar, el me escucho, no me regaño, ni me dijo te lo dije, o eres una tonta, el me escucho simplemente, el ya sabia que eso sucedería, y estuvo ahí para consolarme, y toda la vida se lo voy a agradecer. Un mes aproximadamente todavía me dolía un poco, y empecé a notar que nunca había dejado de sentir esa cierta atracción, que ya no solo era atracción por Shaoran, ya era algo mas profundo a lo que se le pudiera llamar "atracción", y este sentimiento solo lo había aplazado con la intención de buscar un chico que si le gustara, aunque en verdad solo me había usado para burlarse con su amigos, y divertirse con mi inocencia, y yo solo había tratado de esconder mi sentimiento por Shaoran.

Por fin empezó de nuevo el curso de verano donde si encontramos a Mei Ling como esperamos, pero este año había una pequeña diferencia, venia con su hermanita un año menor que nosotros, Saori, era una muy linda chica, simpática, esbelta, de brillantes ojos azules, y un largo y hermoso cabello azabache, a todos nos simpatizo desde el primer día, su carácter era como su hermana, bromista y alegre y ya en los últimos días del curso, llegue a su casa, y lo volví a presionar para que me diga y él accedió, en ese momento yo tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo, por que yo sabia que su respuesta no era yo, pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo fuera quien fuera aquella afortunada, yo había supuesto que era Mei Ling, pero no era una gran equivocación, me dijo estar enamorado de Saori, quede pasmada, había creído estar preparada para ese momento en el que el me dijera que su corazón pertenecía a otra, pero no, no lo estaba, sentí como esos 13 años de conocernos se derrumbaban ante mis ojos, pero lo disimule, solo dándole una sonrisa, y pensando: " Si la persona más especial para mí es feliz, yo también lo seré". Pero aun así me sentí morir cuando vi aquella ternura en sus ojos, aquella chispa, brillo que

Yo nunca había visto y siempre creí que iba a ser para mí, pero nunca fue así. Termino el curso y no llego a suceder nada entre ellos, eso me sorprendió al por mayor, pero lo deje pasar. De ahí empezaron las clases y con ello nuestra historia.

Supongo que se preguntara que fue exactamente lo que sucedió, y te lo contare, bueno pues estaba revisando mi correo, y encontré un correo que consistía en responder lo que piensas de la persona que te lo mando, y Shaoran me lo había mandado, y empecé a contestar, entre las ultimas preguntas había una que decía: "¿Alguna vez te he gustado, cuando, te sigo gustando?", Yo decidí que por fin era el momento de confesarle lo mucho que lo había querido, pero no le mencionaría que lo seguía queriendo hasta ahora, y respondí: "Si, si me has gustado, pero este no es el medio para decirte como fue, y ya no me gustas"

Ahí quedo, a las dos semanas mas o menos le pedí que saliéramos a pasear y él accedió, ese día él me comento que había leído aquel correo, y me pidió si le podía contar como fue esa historia de que él me había gustado, y yo algo nerviosa, le fui contando poco a poco todo lo que hasta ahora te he estado contando, el quedo bastante sorprendido, y me confeso que el alguna vez lo había sospechado, y ahí fui yo la que había quedado sorprendida, después de esa confesión, el se había quedado callado, y lo veía algo nervioso, le pregunte que pasaba, y Recuerdo como el claramente me contesto con otra pregunta.

Flash back 

-"¿Tu sabes que yo te quiero, verdad?" –Pregunto seriamente el chico de ojos chocolates.

-"Pues ¿En qué sentido lo dices?" –Respondió confundida Sakura

-"¿Lo sabes?"-Volvió a preguntar Shaoran con sequedad.

-"Pues supongo que si"-Dijo ella confundida, pensando que el se refería al amor de amigos que se tenían.

-"Pues si, yo te quiero mucho"-dijo él sin dudar- "Hace tiempo que te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, solo que no esperaba confesártelo hasta dentro de muchísimo tiempo, al haber visto que te gustaban otros chicos, o mínimo eso decías, llegue a pensar que no tendría oportunidad contigo, pero la verdad es que tu. , tu..."

----------------------------------------------

Mmmmm, el suspenso...no es bonito? Jajaja, prometo actualizar sin falta en 2 días, sin pretextos, deséenme suerte en ingles. Cuídense hasta el próximo capitulo. Reviews:

Meii.Ko: Gracias por tu review, en realidad me animo mucho, tratare de alargar los capítulos, me cuesta un poco pero lo intentare. Y si tienes razón, por que en verdad toda esta historia es un pequeño capitulo de un diario, y creo que a veces todos necesitamos escribir , lo que nos pasa, especialmente sentimientos, te comprendo al 100, BYE, besos wapa , te cuidas

El poema sigue siendo del mismo poema que los anteriores., xD, besos se cuidan


	5. Mi Gran Momento

Pues aquí les dejo el 5to capitulo, no escribo mucho ya que no estoy en mi casa y me están sacando, alargué un poco el capitulo a como estaba programado. Espero lo disfruten

Capitulo 5 – Un gran momento

_Por ningún motivo temes demostrar_

_Tu personalidad diferente y excepcional_

_Eso mi amor, te hace especial,_

_Y mis latidos fuertemente acelerar_

-"Shaoran a mí me gustas muchísimo"- Dijo sin dejar terminar al pequeño lobo, confesándole libremente sus sentimientos, suponiendo a que quería llegar el chico.

F/Flashback

En ese momento yo había caído en un Soc. completo, no lograba entender que aquel chico que en ese momento me estaba diciendo que me quería, que le gustaba, que me miraba con profundos ojos de amor, era aquel muchacho del que yo me había enamorado, aquel que había admirado siempre, de quien siempre he querido que tenga un sentimiento hacia mi desde hace años, desde toda la vida, desde que tengo conciencia, no cabía en mi propio asombro, en ese momento sentía una explosión de tantos sentimientos dentro de mi, tanta emoción, estaba tan feliz , tan ilusionada , tenia incluso miedo, temía que aquella era una broma suya para luego burlarse de mi, sabia que el no era capaz de hacer eso, pero aun así lo pensaba.

Era tan bueno, tan real que tenia miedo, incluso a despertar en cualquier momento, pero si iba a tener que despertar, quería disfrutar al aquel momento en su totalidad, ese momento, ese día, esa situación, ese sentimiento, aquel sentimiento en el que tu mayor y único amor es correspondido totalmente, y solo podía mantener mi mente en, yo Sakura Kinomoto le gusto, en verdad le gusto yo, no Saori, ni Mei Ling, ni cualquier otra chica sino yo, era un sentimiento tan bello, verlo ahí junto a mi, viéndome felizmente, parecía ser que el la estaba pasando tan bien como yo.

El me explico que llevaba un tiempo gustándole, tal vez no tanto tiempo como el me gusto a mi, pero si lo hizo, pero también había sufrido desilusiones cuando el noto que me atraían otros chicos, en especial cuando tuve novio, pero si el me gustaba, todo estaría bien ahora, estuve a punto de derramar largas y eternas lagrimas de felicidad, pero para mi muy mala suerte, como todo muy buen momento tiene que terminar ya que en ese momento sonó mi móvil, era mi padre, me dijo que era muy tarde y pasaría a recogerme, en 15 minutos, se lo dije a shaoran, el no dijo nada, solo me vio con ternura, como aquel que encuentra algo que había buscado toda su vida, viendo me así, sonrió, y paso su mano por mis mejillas, echo un mechón de mi cabello hacia atrás, y dijo las palabras que yo había querido escuchar siempre de su boca: "Sakura, te quiero".

Solo alcance a abrazarlo, y lo supe, ese no era un sueño, o tal vez si, era mi gran sueño echo realidad, no puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí en ese momento, ya que no me alcanzan las palabras, ya que no existen tan hermosas palabras. Los momentos que me mantuve abrazada a el, fueron eternos, y mas que nada hermosos, pero tristemente me tuve que ir, el se despidió de mi con un dulce beso en la frente, y yo me fui con las sonrisa mas grande que alguna vez eh tenido.

Esa semana fue muy bella, él estuvo muy afectuoso conmigo, la pasaba conmigo, me abrazaba, me decía cosas dulces, yo me sentí muy feliz, y asombrada mas que nada, no podía creer que aquel chico que siempre vi. tímido y poco interesado, toda la vida lo fue, se fijara en mi, cierto que siempre lo desee si hay algo que me dio y me da curiosidad, es ¿Qué es lo que le atrae de mi¿Qué es aquello que logra que tenga sentimientos hacia mi?.

Realmente no me considero muy atractiva, nunca tuve tantos enamorados así como mis amigas, tuve, tengo muchísimos amigos, y me llevo muy bien por ellos, pero simplemente por eso no me gustaban, ni yo a ellos, a veces incluso siento que soy muy infantil, o mas que serlo así me comporto, soy algo despistada, bueno esta bien, soy extremadamente muy despistada y me comporto algo inmadura, no es por que no pueda ser madura, pero no me comporto maduramente si no lo veo necesario, pero creo que a el le agrada mi forma de ser y mi común alegría, por eso mismo trato de estar alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, y de estar siempre para el, que el sepa que si me necesita ahí estoy, pero bueno tendré que conformarme con saber que le gusto, y tal vez alguna vez le pregunte.

Con el primer y único novio que alguna vez llegue a tener, Shintaro, el de Kyoto, nunca tuve un momento "romántico", o lleno de amor, por el distanciamiento de ciudades que había entre nosotros, y cuando por fin lo iba a haber, lo iba a visitar y tener el primer momento romántica en mi vida, pues sucedió aquel incidente que me destrozo. Esa semana la escuela nos llevo a una visita al teatro, por lo general suelo sentarme junto con mis amigas cuando vamos a visitas escolare, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, y Naoko, pero decidí sentarme junto a él, y durante la obra él me tomo la mano, tal vez parezca, una tontería, algo tan común y sencillo, algo que sucede hasta entre los amigo, pero a mi me hizo sentir tan emocionada, tan feliz, me hizo sentir que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora no era un sueño, aunque tengo que tomar en cuenta que ningún chico jamás había tenido un gesto afectuoso conmigo, y tal vez por eso me emocionaba, pero no era un chico, era Shaoran, era mi chico, no era cualquiera y lo estaba teniendo conmigo era mi amor, ya no era platónico, ya no era un lejano y gracioso sueño era uno de mis mejores momentos, hasta ahora, el también parecía disfrutarlo mucho, se veía muy feliz, se veía emocionado, tomaba mi mano, la veía, la besaba, yo solo estaba tan feliz, tan alegre, y ese fue mi mejor momento.

El no ha cambiado mucho físicamente desde que éramos niños, sigue usando el mismo corte revuelto en sus cabellos castaños, sus gestos han madurado, sus ojos miel están igual de brillantes que toda la vida, solo que ahora su brillo es un poco opacado con unos lentes que de vez en cuando le quito para admirar directamente a sus ojos¿y yo,Tal vez eh cambiado un poco mas que él, ya no me dejo el cabello largo, sino que lo tengo hasta los hombros y en capas, aunque tal vez me lo vuelva a dejar crecer por petición de Shao, y bueno pues, se puede considerar que tengo un poco mas figura de mujer, tu me entiendes ¿verdad, Y por lo demás creo que no eh cambiado mucho.

Con quien mejor me llevaba y más me juntaba era con Tomoyo, con quien eh tenido uno que otros desacuerdos que luego te comentare, pero también pasaba los recesos con Chiharu, Rika y Naoko, mientras tanto Shaoran se lleva muy bien con Yamazaki y Eriol, con quien mejor veo que se lleve es con Eriol, a el lo conozco de ya unos años atrás, por que antes ya había estudiado con él, y estoy casi segura de que el y Tomoyo se gustan mutuamente, a Yamazaki, lo acabo de conocer, es muy ocurrente y divertido, y a veces dice muchas mentiras, en las que Shao y yo solemos caer con facilidad, la que nunca cae en sus mentiras es Chiharu, ella siempre lo detiene, se conocen de varios años, y yo casi podría apostar que se gustan muchísimo.

Así estuvimos Shaoran y yo una semana como enamorados, ese fin de semana me invito a salir, yo estaba muy emocionada, Tomoyo insistió en ir a mi casa a ayudar a arreglarme y yo accedí ya que nunca había pasado por esto y realmente no sabia como actuar o como vestirme. También fueron Yukito y Nakuru a la cita, que son unos amigos nuestros, 2 años mayores que nosotros, y que estoy segura de que son novios o algo así y no me han dicho nada, o tal vez simplemente no se han atrevido a confesarse lo que sienten, ya que se siente mucho amor entre ellos, mucho cariño mas que nada. Fuimos a la feria, nos la pasamos muy bien, de juego en juego, visitando varios lugares. Al final de la noche subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, era muy alta y se veía toda la ciudad, recuerdo con mucha claridad ese recuerdo, ya que es el causante de que haya sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida hasta ahora.

Muy bien el Cambio del largo no es extenuante pero si lo alargue un poquito. aqui es pura narracion, muchas emociones muchos sentimientos, mmm el proximo capitulo tratare de ponerlo el martes, Tengo que agradecer que hayan dejado reviews en realidad me apoyan y animan.

Pame Li: Woow, pues gracias por el review, que bueno que te guste musió la historia es mi mayor intención, y respecto a narrarlo pues, para que veas no, si te fijas hay muy pocas escenas con diálogos, y es por que es mi mayor debilidad, pero se expresarme mejor a partir de pensamientos, besos niña sexy, gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos. Disfruta el capitulo

Analiz: Gracias por tu bello review, en realidad me animas, pues si se me esta yendo el día pero es que ando en exámenes y se me complica, pero aquí esta para ti. Te cuidas niña, Nos vemos Besos.

El poema es el de siempre, "Desaparecer Desapareciendo" por Miko Katsumi


	6. Grandes Momento

Miko Katsumi: Aquí estoy con el capitulo 6, aprovechando las vacaciones para actualizar, notaran que cada vez lo alargo mas, complicado si me preguntan, es difícil inspirarse jaja, pero no importa, todo con tal de que a ustedes les agrade, este es un capitulo muy lindo, tiene de todo, la parte en que exprese mas felicidad en toda la historia, y en la que puse mas tristeza, bueno desde mi punto de vista, por eso termina siendo un capitulo muy bello, disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 6 – Grandes Momentos

_Odio estar separada_

_Por tanto tiempo de ti_

_Es como si se desgastara_

_Mi entusiasmo de vivir_

Flash back

Suben Sakura y Shaoran a la cima de la rueda de la fortuna, observando la vista, el rodeándola con su brazo, abrazándola, con la intención de nunca dejarla ir, de tenerla siempre entre sus brazos, y ella algo apenada, sintiendo su calor, su amor, y agradeciéndole internamente, todo el amor que le daba, ya que era algo que hace mucho que necesitaba, cuando de repente la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo arriba, para que estos pasajeros vieran la vista, ellos no se preguntaron por que se había parado, solo disfrutaban el momento, lo que no sabían y tampoco cuestionaban es que Nakuru y Yukito, habían pagado al conductor de la rueda para que los deje estar unos minutos ahí, ya que ellos sabían lo que hacia una semana que el muchacho le quería pedir a la oji-verde.

-Sakura estaba realmente muy fascinada con la vista, hasta parecía una niña pequeña con aquellos ojos brillantes llenos de emoción, y con esos mismo ojos llenos de ilusión y amor volteo a ver a su Shaoran, ya que lo veía algo distraído y quería que el disfrutara tanto como ella de la vista, y de ese gran momento, ella se sentía mas feliz que nunca, no por la vista, no por estar en la rueda, sino por estar con Shaoran, por lo que significaba, significaba que por fin que estaban juntos y que nada jamás lo evitaría-"¡Mira Shaoran, se ve hermosa la vista desde acá!" –Dijo con gran ilusión Sakura al pequeño lobo, con la intención de que el disfrutara de lo mismo que ella, al ver la vista de toda la feria.

Shaoran si disfrutaba, pero solo la veía a ella, veía a su pequeña, veía a Sakura, con tanta e infinita ternura. En ese momento solo pensaba que aquella hermosa flor de cerezo era la más bella del árbol, la mas hermosa, dulce, y frágil y por eso mismo al ver su felicidad, al tener mas que claros sus sentimientos llego a la decisión que era el momento adecuado, para hacer una petición que cambiaria radicalmente la vida de los dos- "Sakura, yo te quiero mucho, te adoro, me gusta tu compañía, me gusta tu forma de ser, eres hermosa, me gusta todo de ti, te quiero tanto, que en este momento, y en este lugar, te quiero hacer una pregunta de la que no te veas obligada a responder, si o no, solo sigue a tu corazón. Sakura Kinomoto¿Quieres ser mi novia?" –Le dijo con mucha seguridad a la oji-verde, pero al mismo tiempo temiendo que su respuesta sea negativa.

-En ese momento Sakura no podía estar mas emocionada, mas incrédula, no podía reaccionar, no podía pensar y razonar lo que acababa de oír, en sus oídos, solo se repetían miles de veces las preguntas que segundos antes había escuchado, sentía miles de emociones recorriéndola por todo su ser, emoción, nostalgia, felicidad, y hasta tristeza había en esa explosión, solo sintió cuando sus ojos empezaban a aguársele y dijo las palabras mas pequeñas, hermosas y adecuadas en ese momento, solo para terminar de sellar aquel compromiso de amor, y entonces solo se ocupo en responderle con la voz mas dulce y clara escuchada alguna vez- "Si Shaoran, me encantaría ser tu novia, te quiero mucho mucho" –Le dijo ya derramando un par de lagrimas, por la emoción, todavía no podía asimilar bien el momento, pero quería grabarlo en su mente para siempre

-El al verlo llorar la abrazo tan fuerte, que un poco mas y hubiera cortado su respiración, sabia lo que ella esta pensando, no quería que derramara lagrimas ni siquiera si eran de emoción, quería ver su sonrisa y sus ojos de emoción y belleza y le pidió- "No llores mi Ying Fa, ahora siempre vamos a estar juntos"- Dijo con toda la intención de cumplir aquella promesa, ante cualquier situación, estaba dispuesto a amarla, quererla, abrazarla, estar con ella, dejar que sintiera su amor, nunca se separaría de ella, tal vez nadie se lo aseguraba, pero el estaba seguro de que así seria, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo, pero algo dentro de el le decía que no debía temer que ellos siempre iban a estar juntos, que era su destino.

Shaoran quiso aprovechar ese momento, en que los dos estaban mas llenos de felicidad que nunca, la vio de frente, con ternura, con emoción, con afecto, ella levanto su cabeza para poder mirar claramente a los ojos miel de su amado, este como un impulso que lo llamaba a hacerlo, la tomo de la barbilla le dio un beso en la frente, paso su mano por su cara, su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, y finalizo tacando sus labios, la atrajo de la cintura hacia él, y deposito delicadamente en sus labios él más afectuoso de los besos, ella al principio estaba demasiado atónita como para reaccionar a aquel beso, pero pronto empezó a corresponderle a aquella hermosa entrega de amor.

F/Flashback

Aquel fue mi primer beso, nunca, jamás voy a olvidarlo, y mucho menos sacarlo de mi cabeza, al principio no sabia como actuar, que hacer o como debía responderle a beso, pero al momento de sentir sus labios, sobre los míos, fue como si por arte de magia supiera empecé a corresponderle, no sabia si lo hacia bien o mal, solo sabia que por fin lo estaba besando, y tengo que mencionártelo, sus besos, son y serán siempre, completa y absolutamente exquisitos. Después de ese siguieron otros mas, al punto que yo me sentía embriagada de su amor, esa noche como cualquiera tristemente tuve que volver a mi casa, pero jamás olvidare esa noche, en la que realmente me empecé a sentir amada, por primera vez en mi vida a partir de esa noche hubieron muchísimas mas, todas llenas de fantasía y realidad, pero siempre la mejor seria aquella, aquella noche en la que di mi primer beso.

A los pocos días todo me parecía absoluta y completamente perfecto, por que hasta ese momento ,así era todo perfecto solo que ahora no comía con Naoko y ellas, sino que Tomoyo y yo nos habíamos ido a pasar los recesos con Shaoran, Eriol y Yamazaki, realmente no fue un problema, por que aun así pasábamos mucho tiempo con ellas, y los amigos de Shaoran no habían puesto ningún problema en que estemos ahí, son muy divertidos, toda la escuela se había enterado de nuestro noviazgo, como, no lo sabemos, pero era algo molesto, todos preguntando: "¿Son Novios?", pero creo que es algo a lo que puedo acostumbrarme, jeje, aunque trataba de ocultara las apariencias, para que los maestros no nos llamen la atención, ya que era regla escolar, nada de abrazos o besos, una tontería si me preguntan pero regla al fin y al cabo.

Así como habían sus buenos momentos los había malos, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Por que aunque todo parecía mas que perfecto, después de pensarlo un tiempo, descubrí dentro de mi muchos miedos e inseguridades, de las que antes no me había percatado ni dado cuenta, miedo a que el cambiara de opinión, miedo a que cortáramos, miedo a que no le agrade, y por tonto que se oiga, miedo a no besar lo suficientemente bien para el, esto se debía especialmente cuando el trataba de besarme, yo jamás había besado a alguien antes, y el parecía, tan seguro, tan experimentado, cuando lo hacia que llegue a temer que yo no lo hiciera lo suficientemente bien para que a el le agradara.

El lo noto y le conté mis miedos, él me dejo claro que no debía temer, que estaba bien, que lo que menos debía hacer era preocuparme, y que el jamás dejaría de quererme por algo así, que él amaba mis besos, y en todo caso, si me querría de verdad eso no iba afectar ni en lo mas mínimo. Y si , tal vez tenia razón, pero los miedos, al igual que los celos y el amor pueden llegar a cegarte, pueden hacerte ver diferente la realidad, la mentira, todo cambia a su manera, pero se me vino a la cabeza una duda y entonces en una fiesta de la escuela, me atreví a preguntarle algo a lo que le tenia mucho miedo a la respuesta.

_Al fin pude comprender_

_El valor de un ratito_

_Que pese a ser chiquito_

_Sin ti me hace enloquecer_

Flash back

Se ven a 2 muchachos aproximadamente de 14 años en una fiesta de su escuela, se ven muy animados, a ella se le veía su cabello castaño, ese día se lo había rizado para la fiesta con tal de llamar la atención de cierto chico, pero la verdad no le llamo la atención, lo volvió loco, sus ojos verdes adornados con un poco de delineador, y una linda blusa roja con una falda negra que la hacían ver muy bien, y a el, sus habituales cabellos revueltos, ojos almíbar, con una camisa negra que le hacia resaltar su buen cuerpo, y unos jeans, están alejados de la fiesta hablando entre ellos, parecía ser algo serio, ya que estaban muy alejados, ella con una cara de angustia, y el tenia gestos de tener una gran curiosidad respecto a lo que le pasaba.

-Sakura, tenia miedo a preguntar, miedo a la respuesta, miedo y angustia, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que tomo mas valor que nunca, para poder formular con mucha seguridad la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer al muchacho, y de esa forma le dijo - "Shao te quería preguntar algo, claro que si te incomoda no tienes que responderme"-Dijo muy nerviosa la oji-verde, pero evitando a toda costa que el lo notara para evitar que el al responder le mintiera, u ocultara algo, con tal de verla feliz, o no preocuparla-"¿Acaso tu ya has besado alguna vez a alguien antes de lo nuestro?"- ella comúnmente estaría fuera cual fuera la respuesta, pero esa respuesta llevaría a otra pregunta, a la que en verdad tenia miedo de la respuesta, ya que no sabría asimilarla.

-"Si"-Respondió el con sequedad, esperando a ver la respuesta de la oji-verde, ya que lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla, pero no sabia de que forma decirlo para no hacerlo, ya que nunca se había enfrentado con esto, pero sabia lo que venia. -"Pero fue uno de esos juegos de verdad o castigo, no fue nada en realidad"-Mintió al ver a Sakura callada y cabizbaja, sintiéndose un estúpido al responder así, o al haberle respondido eso, no era adecuado, debía suponer que ella reaccionaria así, y lo peor, es que todavía eso era leve, comparado con la pregunta que estaba seguro que a continuación venia .

-"Y...acaso...¿Tu ya habías tenido novia?-Pregunto la muchacha con voz débil, y entrecortada con miedo a la respuesta, preguntándose como había logrado no estar llorando o temblando en ese momento, la respuesta la destrozaría y ella lo sabia y tan solo se preguntaba de donde había sacado aquel inesperado valor, no sabia si lo quería saber, quería preguntarle aquella duda, de la que no sabia si cualquier mujer, pero cuando menos ella, temía mucho a la respuesta, ya que sabia que seria suficiente para hacerla sentir débil, desdichada, y todo lo que con ello venia, no sabia que consecuencias traería al respuesta pero trataba de estar preparada.

La pregunta realmente no lo tomo por sorpresa, desde la pregunta anterior ya sabia que venia, aun así se estremeció al oírla, sabia que alguna vez tendría que responder, sabia que alguna vez ella llegaría a preguntarlo pero no pensó que seria tan pronto, o tal vez si lo pensó, pero no se preparo para decirlo, a aquella muchacha, tenia mucho miedo a como reaccionaria, nunca le había contado nada a ella, pero lo hecho, hecho esta -"Pues...si"-Respondió muy nervioso, sin saber como aligerar el peso de la respuesta y por la tensión que sentía en ese momento-"Pero no fue nada comparado con esto"-dijo con miedo de lastimar sin intención a la muchacha, pero era muy tarde, sabia que ya lo había hecho.

-"Ahh ya veo"-Dijo Sakura cabizbaja, ella sabia la respuesta, sabia lo que venia, pero aun así, no podía con tal peso, no podía creerlo, no era la respuesta, era su significado, estaba segura de poder oír, como su corazón se destrozaba dentro de ella y solo empezó a derramar finas lagrimas de las cuales Shaoran no se percato, y ella no deseaba que se percatara.

-"Mira, te lo contare, por que quiero que sepas que eso ya paso, y ahora tú eres mi presente, y futuro y que todo mi corazón pertenece a ti"-Dijo con toda sinceridad, con la intención de ser la ultima vez que recuerde esa etapa de su vida, para ahora dedicarse solo a su Sakura, no sabia como reaccionaria ella, pero no quería que ella interpretara las cosas a su manera, pensando cosas que no pasaron.-"Tenia 8 años aproximadamente, ella me gustaba mucho, y decidí pedirle que sea mi novia, y ella accedió, y estuvimos como novios un tiempo"

-"¿Cuanto tiempo fue?"-Dijo demasiado triste como para seguir oyendo, sus sollozos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, para oírlos, pero las lagrimas si eran muchas, pero al estar cabizbaja, nadie lo noto, para ella era mejor así.

-"1 año"-Respondió muy cortante-"Cortamos cuando ella se cambio de escuela, ella lo quiso así...a ella fue a la que le di aquel beso, del que te hable, ella luego volvió a la escuela 3 años después , pero ya solo éramos amigos"- Sabia que estaba lastimando a Sakura al decirle todas esas cosas, era demasiada información, pero quería que ella siguiera pensando en ello después.

-"Ya veo"-Ella no necesitaba tantos detalles, o mínimo no creía necesitarlos, lo que le dolía no era que haya tenido novia, sino lo que significaba que la haya tenido, pero sabia que la seguridad con la que dijo Shaoran que ella era su presente y su futuro, que era la verdad, y que no debía angustiarse, ahora solo derramaba finas gotas en silencio, pero por la oscuridad el nunca llego a percatarse-"No importa, volvamos a la fiesta"-Dijo dando por cerrado el tema, y empezando a caminar hacia la demás gente, quería que acabara todo, quería animarse, no quería recordar mas al respecto.

F/Flashback

Ese ha sido hasta ahora el momento más triste, tal vez el mas decepcionante, y mas difícil de mi vida, en el pequeño instante en que me dijo que no era su primer beso, que por cierto yo sentí como años, me sentí morir, y si no me sentía morir, quería hacerlo, estaba tan triste, tan destrozada, pero en el aun mayor instante en el que el pudo decirme que si, que había tenido otra novia antes, algo que yo suponía desde la respuesta anterior pero que no quería escucharlo, sentí como mi alma, mi corazón, mi mente, mis recuerdos, ilusiones, todo, absolutamente todo dentro de mi se rompía y salía de mi, para dejarme luego vacía, sin nada de que sujetarme para sobrevivir, sentí como si me ahogara, sentí como si todo acabara, como si ya no hubiera nada que valiera para mi la pena, todo simple y sencillamente se iba, y luego se acababa, de un momento a otro sentí un desgarrador dolor por mi cuerpo, sentí como si todo esto hubieran sido miles de horas , de angustia y dolor, pero no, apenas habían sido unos instantes y luego ya no sentí nada, ya no había nada dentro de mi, que ya no estuviera roto, ya no estaba conciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, ya no quería estar conciente de lo que sucedía, ya no quería nada, solo quería desaparecer.

No era el hecho de que haya tenido otra novia, era natural, tampoco moría por ser la primera, si no la simple y sencilla idea de que todo el tiempo, todos los momentos, todos los días, que me estuve esforzando, intentando, dándolo todo para estar con el, tratando de entrar en su mundo, de comprenderlo, que me viera con alguien en quien confiar, creyendo que nunca lo hizo, por que todavía no estaba en edad que le atrajeran las niñas, no era eso, el nunca se llego a fijar en mi por la simple razón de que su corazón ya estaba ocupado, ya había una hermosa niña en su corazón, siempre pensando en aquella chica, era natural, ya no estudiaba con el ni nada, siempre había mas chicas alrededor de el además de mi, y yo no habría de ser ni la mas bonita ni la mas interesante, no lo culpo, ni muchísimo menos, pero la sola la idea de recordarlo, de pensar que todo ese tiempo era en vano me hace volver a sentirme así, tan perdida, tan triste y avergonzada, sé que eso sucedió, que así tenia que ser, pero no estaba preparada para la idea de que jamás pertenecí a su corazón y dudo haberlo estado, dudo estar ahora preparada para la idea, lo bueno es que ahora estamos juntos, por fin después de tantos años, después de tantos obstáculos y ahora solo disfrutare el momento sin pensar en que paso o que pasara.

Después de eso casi no ha habido ningún inconveniente, nunca hemos tenido peleas, desde que nos conocemos, creo que solo lo he visto enojado a lo mucho 3 veces, y nunca ha sido contra mí.

Cuándo cumplimos un mes salimos, él me insistió mucho en que yo le diga que quería de regalo, pero yo no estaba lista para eso, yo nunca había tenido ese tipo de atenciones y me sentí rara, aunque inconscientemente, me acerque a un puesto de osos de felpa, había uno morado, muy lindo desde que lo vi me enamore de el, él me pregunto si yo lo deseaba, pero yo le dije que no se preocupase, pero finalmente termino comprándomelo, yo fui muy feliz cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, no solo era un oso de felpa, era uno que me dio Shao¿Que mas podía pedir, y así pasaron las clases

Lo malo es que ya era demasiada felicidad junta, y parecía que tenia que pagar esa deuda, con uno de mis mayores sacrificios, mis amigas.

Miko Katsumi:

Bueno, cuando menos yo creo que lo alargue muchísimo, lo alargue mas del triple jaja, xD, espero les agrade, si les gusto, dejen reviews, por fis, jaja, y si no les gusto, también, dejen criticas constructivas, no es muy. Complicado, solo hay que apretar el botoncito de abajo morado, que dice "Go", y dejarlo, Muchas gracias.

Aneliz: Muchas Gracias por el review, y gracias por la suerte en los exámenes, ya han acabado, y me ha ido mejor de lo que creí, y respecto a la historia, ojala y si, y no puedas dejar de leerlo, por que aquí esta el otro capitulo, disfrútalo mucho. Chao Nena, cuídate.

PD: El poema es el mismo de siempre, solo que puse 2 estrofas esta vez.


End file.
